With the increased popularity and expanded use of portable devices, these devices are continually deployed and used in new and different ways. One recent trend is to share a device between a merchant and a customer during a transaction. Often the merchant will initiate a transaction on a device and then allow the customer to enter information associated with a payment and possibly make other selections before returning the device to the merchant.
Many devices are protected by passwords and/or other security measures that, when known and/or provided by a user, allow access to the device. For example, a computing device's operating system may require entry of a correct password to access resources and/or to obtain functionality of the device. In some instances, devices time out, and thus require re-entry of a password or other security information to continue access to resources and/or to resume desired functionality of the device. However, when devices are temporarily used by another user, such as a customer, who does not have the password or other security information, the other person may be unnecessarily restricted from an otherwise approved use of the device.